BBC Sherlock: Reencuentro
by Ethelvina
Summary: Oneshot compuesto de dos partes basado en el capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada y lo que ocurre 18 meses después.
1. Capítulo 1 - Primera Parte

**Nota de la Autora:** En esta primera parte las escenas y los diálogos son una mera transcripción del último capítulo de la segunda temporada. Es decir, yo solo he añadido algún que otro elemento (como pensamientos de John, detalles en la narración y alguna pequeña escena, por ejemplo) que obviamente no salen en el capítulo, pero por lo demás es una narración de lo que ocurre durante la última parte del capítulo y los diálogos son textuales. En la segunda parte todo es de cosecha propia. (?)

 **Foto de la portada:** Captura del capítulo, no me pertenece a mí.

 **Última nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

Primera Parte

Después de cortar la llamada en la que se le comunicaba que la señora Hudson había recibido un disparo John salió corriendo del hospital, dejando a Sherlock solo. Sus palabras aún le martilleaban las sienes: «La soledad es lo que tengo y me protege».

John expulsó el aire de golpe, con indignación y sacudió la cabeza mientras recorría el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de salida. Una vez fuera paró un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran a Baker Street. Agradeció que el taxista se mantuviera en silencio durante todo el trayecto; lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de mantener ninguna conversación trivial sobre el tiempo o cualquier otro asunto sin importancia. Miraba el reloj casi compulsivamente, deseoso de llegar a su casa y comprobar cuál era el estado de su casera. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, prometiéndose que hablaría con Sherlock para hallar una forma de garantizar la seguridad de la señora Hudson y evitar así que sufriera las consecuencias de su trabajo.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad John se bajó del taxi y buscó rápidamente las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, de modo que se acercó rápidamente. Al entrar vio a la señora Hudson hablar animadamente con el carpintero, quien se encontraba subido a una escalera.

Al verlo aparecer de golpe dio un respingo y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh, Dios, John. Qué susto me has dado.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió mirándola sin comprender nada.

—¿Está todo arreglado con la policía? ¿Lo ha aclarado Sherlock ya?

John se quedó paralizado, mirándola pero sin verla. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, hilando todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Dios.

Sherlock.

Tenía que encontrar a Sherlock.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue por donde había venido, dejando a una sorprendida señora Hudson en el portal.

En el intento por interceptar un taxi casi arrolla a una persona, pero en ese instante no le importó.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Soy policía! —gritó introduciéndose en el vehículo precipitadamente—. Al hospital Barts. ¡Rápido!

Golpeó con la base del puño su propia pierna y apretó tanto la mandíbula que sentía que se le iba a desencajar. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber caído en una trampa tan obvia. Era evidente que en medio de una situación tan delicada lo último que debía hacer era separarse de Sherlock. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Volvió a golpearse en el mismo sitio, con más fuerza.

«Eres un jodido estúpido, John» se dijo a sí mismo, mirando con preocupación a través de la ventana. Solo esperaba que Sherlock no hubiera decidido hacer ninguna tontería, aunque conociéndole… Hubo un tercer golpe y en esa ocasión estaba seguro de que saldría un moratón. Pero eso era lo que menos podía preocuparle en aquel instante.

El trayecto de vuelta al hospital se le hizo incluso más largo y angustioso que el anterior. Salió apresuradamente del taxi para dirigirse al edificio cuando, de pronto, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Diga? —inquirió sin mirar de quién era la llamada.

—John. —Era la voz de Sherlock.

—Sherlock, ¿Estás bien?

—Date la vuelta y vete por donde has venido —ordenó observándolo desde el borde de la cornisa.

—Voy a entrar.

—Haz lo que te digo —ordenó nuevamente, empleando un tono más duro. Hizo una breve pausa—. Por favor.

John continuaba caminando de un sitio a otro, mirando a todos los lados en busca de la figura de su compañero, pero no lo encontraba.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó sin detenerse.

—Párate.

—¿Sherlock? —Se detuvo al escucharlo.

—Ahora mira: estoy en la azotea.

John giró la cabeza lentamente y miró en la dirección que le había indicado Sherlock. Al verlo se le descompuso el rostro.

—Oh, Dios…

—N-no puedo bajar, así que tendremos que hacerlo así. —Los ojos azules de Sherlock miraban fijamente a John, sin parpadear.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una disculpa. Todo es cierto.

John sentía que empezaba a respirar más rápido, como si le faltase el aire.

—¿Qué? —Su voz denotaba incredulidad.

—Todo lo que han dicho de mí. Me inventé a Moriarty.

Sherlock se giró para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Moriarty en el suelo de la azotea. Aún conservaba la pistola en su mano izquierda.

—¿Por qué dices eso…?

No podía creerlo. No podía.

Continuaba mirando a la alta figura de Sherlock, cada vez más confuso. Su rostro había palidecido considerablemente. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando Sherlock para decir semejantes estupideces?

«Maldita sea, baja de una vez…».

—Soy un farsante.

—Sherlock… —musitó casi suplicante, tambaleándose al dar un paso hacia atrás. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones.

—Los periódicos tenían razón. Quiero que se lo digas a Lestrade. Quiero que se lo digas a la señora Hudson y a Molly. De hecho, dile a todo el que te escuche que yo creé a Moriaty a mi antojo.

—Venga, calla Sherlock. Cállate. —La desesperación podía notarse en cada una de sus palabras—. Cuando nos conocimos… La primera vez que te vi lo supiste todo sobre mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—Nadie podría ser tan listo.

—Tú sí.

Sherlock rió quedamente, casi con amargura. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla y goteó en su barbilla, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de la bufanda azul.

—Te investigué. Antes de conocernos descubrí todo lo que podía impresionarte. Es un truco, solo un truco de magia.

John apretó el móvil con firmeza mientras negaba con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, negándose a creerle.

—No. Venga, déjalo ya —pidió, arrugando la frente. No pudo aguantarlo más y echó a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

—¡No! Quédate justo donde estás. No te muevas.

—De acuerdo —dijo alzando una mano al mismo tiempo que Sherlock estiraba un brazo, como si quisiera impedir que pudiera acercarse.

—No apartes la vista de mí, por favor. ¿Me harás ese favor?

—¿Hacer… qué…?

—Esta llamada es mi… Mi nota. Es lo que se suele hacer, ¿no? Dejar una nota.

John se retiró un momento el móvil de la oreja y apretó los labios.

—¿Dejar una nota cuándo?

—Adiós, John.

—No —dijo con rotundidad—. No.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus pestañas, reuniéndose con el resto sobre la prenda que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Cortó la llamada y dejó caer el móvil al suelo de la azotea. El grito desgarrado de John fue lo último que escuchó antes de precipitarse al vacío con los brazos extendidos.

Desde el suelo John vio casi toda la escena con una expresión de puro horror en el rostro. Volvió a gritar el nombre de su compañero y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde había caído. De pronto, sin embargo, un chico montado en una bicicleta lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza con el duro asfalto, lo cual consiguió que perdiera la orientación por un momento. Parpadeó, sintiendo sus sentidos bastante embotados. Se puso en pie a duras penas, llevándose una mano a la palpitante sien. Recorrió los escasos metros que los separaban con paso inseguro e intentó colarse entre la multitud para que dejasen verle.

—¡Apártense, soy médico! —vociferó pero no le dejaron acercarse.

Consiguió aferrar la muñeca de Sherlock por unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo separaron de él para poder subirlo a una camilla. En ese preciso instante sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Vio, sin poder hacer nada, cómo se lo llevaban al interior del hospital.

Se llevaban su… cuerpo sin vida.

Varios días después del funeral la señora Hudson y John se acercaron nuevamente al cementerio para llevar unas flores y tener un pequeño momento de intimidad, ya que con el agobio del funeral había resultado imposible tener un momento de calma.

La señora Hudson dejó un ramo de flores sobre la lápida, la cual yacía bajo el manto protector de un árbol centenario. Era un día frío y gris; el cielo plomizo vaticinaba lluvia pero a John no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

—Hay muchas cosas, todo el material de ciencias… Lo he dejado todo en cajas —dijo la menuda mujer que lo acompañaba, rompiendo el silencio—. No sé qué hacer con ello. Había pensado llevarlo a algún colegio. ¿Querrías…?

—No puedo volver al piso —la cortó John—. No por el momento.

La señora Hudson se aferró al brazo de John para transmitirle ánimos. En todo aquel tiempo le había cogido cariño, casi tanto como a un hijo.

—Estoy enfadado.

—Tranquilo, John —respondió con voz suave—. No tiene nada de raro: es como nos hacía sentir a todos. Todas las marcas de mi mesa. Y el ruido. Pegar tiros a la una y media de la mañana…

—Sí.

—… Especímenes sangrientos en mi frigorífico. ¡Figúrate! Guardar cadáveres donde hay comida…

—Sí.

—… ¡Las peleas! ¡Me volvía loca con sus excentricidades!

—Ya, bueno…. Tampoco estoy tan enfadado. —Se giró hacia su casera y trató de calmarla.

—Bueno, te dejo solo para que… —No consiguió terminar la frase de modo que se llevó el índice a la boca, moviendo éste nerviosamente—. Ya sabes.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder se giró y se alejó de la tumba, dejándolo totalmente solo. John apretó los puños, casi preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir a continuación. Miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo para asegurarse de que la señora Hudson continuaba poniendo distancia entre ambos. No quería que lo escuchase.

Carraspeó, tratando de aclarar sus propias ideas.

—Una… Hum… Una vez me dijiste que no eras un héroe. —Volvió a carraspear—. En ocasiones no creía ni que fueras humano pero deja que te diga que eras el mejor hombre… el mejor humano… ser humano que he conocido. Y nadie me convencerá jamás de que me mentiste. Ya está. —Compuso una expresión que denotaba lo extraño que se sentía la decirlo, como si llevara mucho tiempo guardándolo y quisiera sacarlo de golpe.

Se acercó a la lápida y posó las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie de la misma.

—Estaba… Muy solo. Y te debo mucho. —Se separó de la lápida y se alejó unos pasos, deteniéndose después para volver a girarse—. Pero, por favor, hay una cosa más. Una cosa más… Un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí. No estés muerto —pidió pausadamente, notando que se le quebraba la voz al decirlo—. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? Detenlo. Para esto.

Bajó la cabeza con los puños apretados y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no pudo retenerlas por mucho más tiempo, de modo que se llevó una mano a la cara para enjugárselas con los dedos. No debía llorar. No debía mostrarse débil aun cuando no había nadie para verlo. Tragó saliva y tras echar una última mirada al lugar donde yacía su mejor amigo se dio media vuelta e hizo el camino de vuelta a la entrada del cementerio.

Lo que John no pudo ver es que a lo lejos, una alta figura envuelta en un largo abrigo negro lo observaba marcharse con expresión imperturbable. Siguió con la mirada a John hasta que éste desapareció de su vista. Esperó varios minutos más y, después, se desvaneció entre los altos árboles. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Segunda Parte

Segunda parte

18 meses después

Eran finales de octubre y el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar. John recorrió las cuatro calles que lo separaban de Baker Street con paso tranquilo mientras silbaba una de sus melodías favoritas. En una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa de papel, repleta de bollos recién horneados. Desde hacía año y medio se había impuesto la costumbre de llevar algo de desayunar a la señora Hudson todos los sábados por la mañana. El aprecio que sentía por ella le impedía dejarla sola por demasiado tiempo, así que con el pretexto de comprar varios cruasanes aprovechaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Por lo que sabía, ella había sido incapaz de alquilar el piso a nadie más. John había rechazado sus propuestas una y otra vez, manteniéndose firme en su decisión de no volver a vivir allí. ¿Cómo podría volver a la casa en la que había convivido con Sherlock durante largos meses? Ni siquiera usaba ya el taxi porque le recordaba a él; por lo que se limitaba a desplazarse a pie.

Además, había dejado de trabajar con la policía. Sin Sherlock para desentrañar la mente de los criminales no tenía ningún sentido continuar dedicándose a ello. Por ese motivo había pedido que lo readmitieran en el hospital en el que había trabajado durante un tiempo hacía varios años. No había faltado ni un solo día desde entonces e incluso metía más horas de las que le correspondían con tal de no volver al silencioso apartamento que tenía alquilado cerca del centro de Londres. No lo sentía como suyo, simplemente eran cuatro paredes que cumplían la función de mantenerlo alejado del resto del mundo cuando necesitaba un poco de paz.

Frunció los labios cuando sus pasos se detuvieron frente al número 221B de Baker Street. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para llamar al timbre. Nadie respondió. Esperó varios minutos antes de volver a intentarlo nuevamente, pulsando el botón con mayor insistencia. Silencio absoluto.

John arrugó la frente, extrañado. Apoyó la mano libre sobre la superficie de la puerta y empujó para comprobar si ésta se abría. Evidentemente, no fue así. No veía probable que la señora Hudson hubiera olvidado su cita. Aunque, quizá hubiera tenido que salir por algún imprevisto… Consultó su reloj de muñeca: eran las nueve y cuarto. Le daría un margen de quince minutos ya que habían quedado sobre esa hora. Él tenía la «mala» costumbre de llegar temprano a todos los sitios.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se paseó lentamente por la acera, frunciendo los labios y moviéndolos de un lado a otro, con impaciencia. Volvió a mirar el reloj: las nueve y veinticinco. Solo debía esperar cinco minutos más.

¿Y después qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? ¿Volver a llamar al timbre?

Se sintió estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan conformista? ¿Cuándo había cambiado hasta el punto de cruzarse de brazos en lugar de pasar a la acción?

Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero no quería pensar en ella. No quería pensar en él.

 _«Estás siendo dramático, John. Simplemente has llegado demasiado pronto y la señora Hudson habrá aprovechado para hacer unos recados. No seas tan angustias»,_ se dijo.

Y así lo hizo: esperó. Y esperó. Y desesperó en el intento.

A las diez menos cuarto no vio signos de que la señora Hudson fuera a aparecer con la compra por la esquina de la calle. Respiró hondo y tras mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba observando se lanzó contra la puerta, golpeándola con su hombro izquierdo. Apretó los dientes por el dolor, pero no emitió ningún sonido de protesta. Contó hasta tres y la embistió nuevamente. En esta ocasión cedió y John cayó de bruces en el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo al comprobar que había aplastado los bollos; sin embargo, eso era lo de menos.

Se puso en pie con cierta lentitud debido a la molestia de su hombro izquierdo. En un acto reflejo subió las escaleras con paso apresurado. Volvió a maldecir al caer en la cuenta de que su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y bajó nuevamente al vestíbulo. Giró a la izquierda y se detuvo frente al pequeño apartamento de la señora Hudson. Se quedó a un metro de distancia de la puerta y flexionó la pierna derecha para coger un impulso y, a continuación, golpeó la madera con todas sus fuerzas. Se escuchó un crujido y se abrió de par en par; el pomo rebotó contra la pared con violencia. Luego silencio otra vez.

—¿Señora Hudson? —la llamó con tono vacilante ante la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia.

¿Por qué estaban las persianas echadas en plena mañana? Creía recordar que su antigua casera abría las ventanas todas las mañanas, incluso en los peores días de invierno. Buscó a tientas el interruptor y encendió la luz.

A los pies de la mesa se encontraba la señora Hudson, inconsciente. A su alrededor todo estaba volcado y desordenado. Se acuclilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso en la muñeca. Tenía pulso. Con cuidado la tomó del mentón, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia sí mismo. En la frente tenía una pequeña herida de la cual aún manaba algo de sangre. Con rapidez sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta e hizo dos llamadas: primero para pedir una ambulancia y después a Lestrade.

Le explicó rápidamente la situación y le pidió que se diera prisa.

—Recuerda: no toques nada, déjalo todo tal y como está.

John se despidió de él, suspirando largamente. Sabía cuál era el protocolo pero la rabia lo estaba cegando. Sintió deseos de salir de allí en busca del desgraciado que había hecho eso a la señora Hudson, pero no podía dejarla sola. Además, ¿quién le garantizaba que el agresor no estuviera cerca, esperando una segunda oportunidad? Si tan solo Sherlock estuviera allí…

—No, John. Basta —se dijo apretando la mandíbula—. Ya vale. A estas alturas tendrías que haberlo superado ya.

—¿Superar el qué? —preguntó una voz profunda.

Sintió como si alguien le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el pecho, cortándole la respiración. Era imposible. Se volvió lentamente en dirección a la persona que había formulado la pregunta. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Seguramente se tratase de una alucinación. Tenía que serlo. No había ninguna otra explicación razonable.

Lo vio de pie en la entrada del piso; su delgado y esbelto cuerpo envuelto por su característico abrigo negro y la bufanda azul le resultaban irreales.

—¿Sher… lock? —consiguió murmurar, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ahora no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Lestrade no tardará en llegar junto con la ambulancia —continuó diciendo, haciendo caso omiso al shock que estaba sufriendo su compañero—. Escúchame bien, John: tienes que acompañar a la señora Hudson al hospital, luego me...

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!—estalló John poniéndose en pie para acercarse al farsante que permanecía de pie a escasos metros de él—. ¡Quítate la máscara y muéstrame quién eres!

John se paró frente a él y alzó los brazos tratando de hundir las yemas de los dedos en las falsas mejillas de aquel impostor. No obstante, nunca llegó a conseguirlo, ya que Sherlock lo tomó de las muñecas con firmeza y lo mantuvo en esa postura.

—John, te lo repito: no tenemos tiempo que perder. Las explicaciones luego. Pero, por favor, conserva el sentido común y no se te ocurra mencionarme a nadie. Sigo muerto para todo el mundo. No lo olvides.

Y tras soltarlo desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándolo completamente confundido.

John se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que había visto. ¿Cómo podía ser aquella persona Sherlock? Él había muerto delante de sus propias narices. Se había tirado desde la azotea del hospital. Es más, le había pedido que no apartara la vista de él en ningún momento para que pudiera ver cómo se precipitaba al vacío hasta chocar contra el asfalto, muriendo al instante. Así que tenía que haber una explicación racional que justificase la aparición de... Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó con la mano en la frente, como si buscase despertarse de una pesadilla.

Para cuando apareció la ambulancia John había conseguido disimular su agitación. Supervisó en todo momento el trabajo que realizaban los técnicos de emergencias y anunció que se dirigiría al hospital en cuanto se reuniera con la policía para explicarle los hechos.

Cinco minutos después Lestrade aparecía junto con Anderson y varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes traían las herramientas necesarias para analizar la _escena del crimen_ , en la que, afortunadamente no había que lamentar ninguna vida.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido, John? —preguntó Lestrade mientras se lo llevaba a la cocina para hablar tranquilamente.

—No lo sé —respondió él, tratando de mantener la calma, tal y como le había prometido al fantasma de Sherlock. No quería que Lestrade pensase que su nerviosismo estaba relacionado con el ataque de su antigua casera—. Cada sábado vengo aquí para traerle el desayuno a la señora Hudson. Es una especie de… rutina. —Carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Solemos quedar sobre las nueve y media. He llamado al timbre, tal y como hago siempre, pero no ha respondido. He llamado dos veces.

—¿A qué hora has llegado?

—Sobre las nueve y cuarto. Por eso he pensado que quizá habría aprovechado para hacer unos recados, dado que he llegado antes de la hora. —Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla—. He esperado hasta las diez menos cuarto y al ver que no llegaba he forzado la puerta, al igual que la de la entrada. Ya no tengo llaves, por eso he tenido que hacerlo —dijo apresuradamente, tratando de justificarse.

Lestrade emitió un pequeño suspiro. Era absurdo decirle a John que había eliminado, en cierta medida, las pruebas que pudieran obtener con el estado de la cerradura debido a que él mismo había forzado el mecanismo hasta conseguir que cediera. Él también lo sabía, por lo que se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Se permitió observarlo para evaluar su estado. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, pese a que habían mantenido un contacto ocasional por teléfono. No había sido necesario indagar mucho para descubrir que había vuelto a su anterior puesto de trabajo y que se había vuelto una persona solitaria que evitaba la compañía de otros seres humanos. El suicidio de Sherlock lo había convertido en la sombra de lo que había sido. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y dejó a un lado su faceta de policía.

—John, sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto, sería estúpido por mi parte dudar de tu palabra; así que ve al hospital y asegúrate de que la señora Hudson está bien. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada—. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, te llamaré para informarte en cuanto descubramos algo. Aun así, lamento decir que no podemos descartar que el ataque pueda tener relación contigo o con… Sherlock. Quiero decir, había mucha gente que lo odiaba y sabía que tú eras su compañero de trabajo y que vivíais aquí. Con lo cual podría ser un tipo de venganza o algo por el estilo. Solo quiero que lo tengas presente y que si ves algo raro o te ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

—Eh… Ah. Claro. Sí. Lo haré, por supuesto—dijo sin mucho convencimiento, como si no le hubiera estado prestando atención.

—Bien. Puedes irte. —Le palmeó un hombro y se separó de él para reunirse con el resto de su equipo.

Tomó cuidadosamente una de sus manos entre las propias y se quedó mirando su rostro, sorprendiéndose por la expresión de profunda paz que mostraba. Apretó los labios, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Su mente estaba dividida ahora: por un lado se preguntaba una y otra vez quién había podido ser el causante del ataque y, por otro lado, la imagen de Sherlock a escasos centímetros de él, tan vivo y tal real, lo tenía confundido. En momentos así comenzaba a dudar de su propia salud mental.

Los muertos no podían resucitar. Y él, como médico, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

De pronto sintió que la mano que sujetaba se movía, imperceptiblemente. Poco a poco los párpados de la señora Hudson se abrieron, buscándolo con la mirada. Parecía desorientada.

—¿John?

—Sí, señora Hudson, aquí estoy —dijo calmadamente, mostrando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué… ha ocurrido? —preguntó sin corresponder a su sonrisa; había fruncido ligeramente el ceño.

—La han… atacado. ¿No recuerda nada? Alguien le propinó un golpe en la frente.

Ante sus palabras se llevó los dedos a la zona mencionada y se tocó la gasa que cubría la piel dañada.

—Los médicos han dicho que debe permanecer en observación, por si acaso. No ha habido traumatismo craneoencefálico, afortunadamente. La policía está en su casa, buscando pruebas que puedan decirnos quién era la persona que entró y la golpeó. ¿Recuerda algo?

—Sí… Recuerdo que estaba preparando el té para cuando vinieras. Había dejado la bandeja en una mesita auxiliar cuando, de pronto, todo se volvió negro… Supongo que perdí la consciencia.

John asintió con la cabeza, prestándole toda su atención.

—¿Le duele la cabeza?

—Un poco —dijo removiéndose en la cama, incómoda—. Estoy bien, John, no te preocupes.

Se detuvo en mitad del movimiento: se había aproximado al botón para llamar a la enfermera, pero al escuchar sus palabras no llegó a finalizar dicha acción. Soltó el aire de golpe y se recostó contra el respaldo, entrelazando las manos a la altura del regazo.

—Lestrade ha insinuado la posibilidad de que… fuera atacada por mi culpa.

—¿Por tu culpa? ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? No digas tonterías —respondió, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—En realidad, tiene bastante sentido —la contradijo John con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación—. Lestrade podría estar en lo cierto. Sherlock tenía muchos enemigos, aunque no todos fueran lo suficientemente valientes como para dar la cara. Yo era su… compañero de… de trabajo y era lógico que quisieran destruirlo de alguna forma.

»Supongo que el hecho de que se… suicidara molestó a alguien. —Parpadeó al sentir los ojos más húmedos de lo normal—. En consecuencia, la posibilidad de tomar represalias contra él quedó anulada. De ese modo, su único modo de venganza era hacernos daño a usted o a mí. Sin embargo, ¿para qué iban a molestarse en matarme? Al ser cercano a Sherlock y sabiendo que usted había sido nuestra casera lo más retorcido era atacarla directamente a usted.

—Esa es la lógica que hubiera seguido Sherlock —comentó la señora Hudson con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

John sonrió modestamente e inclinó la cabeza, volviendo a parpadear. Sopesó la posibilidad de contarle que lo _había visto_ en su casa, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No quería que dudase de su cordura tan pronto.

—Lo que quiero decirle es que sería conveniente que se viniera a vivir conmigo una temporada, solo hasta que se recupere y todo este asunto se aclare. También cabe la posibilidad de que fuera algún ladrón que la ha estado observando. Lo descubriremos cuando los policías hagan su trabajo; además, Lestrade ha prometido informarme en cuanto supiera al…

Un pitido lo interrumpió. Le extrañó que Lestrade supiera algo ya. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora ante la atenta mirada de la señora Hudson y comprobó que se trata de un mensaje. Un número que no tenía registrado en la agenda:

 _Reúnete conmigo en la azotea del hospital Barts a las nueve de la noche. Ven solo._

 _SH_

—¿Hay noticias sobre el ladrón? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Eh… —John se había quedado en blanco. Releyó por enésima vez el mensaje, tratando de asimilarlo—. No. No era Lestrade. Era un mensaje de publicidad, ya sabe.

—Ah —se limitó a decir, decepcionada.

John consultó el reloj: aún quedaban unas seis horas hasta que tuviera que reunirse con esa persona que se hacía llamar Sherlock. Reprimió un suspiro. Quizá la aparición de ese farsante estuviera relacionada con el incidente de la mañana. Y si era así tenía que descubrirlo.

Permaneció varias horas más en el hospital, conversando con la señora Hudson para que no se aburriera entre esas cuatro paredes. Sobre las siete y media le dijo que tenía que irse a casa y prepararla para que pudiera instalarse temporalmente. No era del todo mentira, al fin y al cabo esa parte era verdad; lo que ella no sabía es que tenía _una cita_ aquella misma noche. Una cita a la que no quería acudir, pero a la que no podía faltar.

Cuando apenas faltaba un cuarto de hora para su reunión con aquel desconocido que había tomado el nombre del que había sido su mejor amigo, John se sorprendió a sí mismo montándose en un taxi para ir al hospital Barts. Se sintió extraño y nostálgico a partes iguales, dado que llevaba año y medio sin subirse a ninguno. Siempre se desplazaba a pie o, en su defecto, usaba el metro aunque éste no fuera santo de su devoción.

Cuando se bajó del vehículo no perdió el tiempo y bordeó el edificio para dirigirse a las escaleras de emergencia y así subir a la azotea. Tuvo especial cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido pues no quería que nadie se fijase en él, no fuera a ser que alguien pensara que tenía intenciones de quitarse la vida.

—Solo espero que no estés equivocándote al dejar sola a la señora Hudson —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta una vez que llegó a la azotea.

Se estremeció debido al frío que hacía ahí arriba y se arrepintió de no haber traído una bufanda. Era de noche y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras se paseaba en busca de la persona con la que se había citado.

La halló a varios metros de distancia, de espaldas a él.

Se le entrecortó la respiración. Quienquiera que fuera aquella persona se parecía demasiado a él… Parpadeó varias veces, temiendo que sus propios sentidos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Sabía que era imposible.

Como si aquel hombre hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos se volvió lentamente. Bajo la tenue luz de la luna distinguió unas facciones afiladas y unos ojos claros sobre los cuales caían varios mechones que se ondulaban en la punta. John tragó saliva ante su apariencia espectral. Reprimió las ganas de dar un paso atrás cuando la alta figura comenzó a acercarse a él con paso ligero y seguro de sí mismo, como si se hallara en un terreno que controlara. Como si John se hallara en sus dominios.

—Buenas noches, John. —Realizó una pequeña pausa, casi esperando que él le devolviera el saludo. No ocurrió—. ¿Cómo está la señora Hudson?

Aquella pregunta fue suficiente para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

—¡Quién se supone que eres tú! —preguntó a voz en grito.

—John, hazme el favor de bajar la voz —pidió con la mandíbula apretada—. Vas a echarlo todo a perder.

—¡Echarlo todo a perder! —se burló mirándolo despectivamente—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para darme órdenes?

—Tú ya sabes cuál es la respuesta correcta —se limitó a decir, impertérrito.

—¡Sherlock está muerto!

El hombre arqueó las cejas, sin mostrarse preocupado. Al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa curvó una de sus comisuras.

—¿Acaso tengo la apariencia de un fantasma? Curioso.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se miró el dorso y la palma de éstas, colocándolas delante de su propio rostro.

—Son corpóreas, ¿Lo ves? Trabajar en ese hospital te está haciendo puré el cerebro, me temo. Una pena, pensaba que te había educado mejor durante todos los meses que trabajamos juntos.

—¡Para ya! —vociferó fuera de sí—. Voy a terminar con esto esta misma noche. Sherlock murió esa tarde y no voy a permitir que nadie deshonre su memoria. —Acortó la distancia que los separaba y agarró del rostro a aquel impostor que se estaba burlando de él. Clavó las yemas en la línea de su mandíbula y tiró.

Un grito desgarró el aire. A continuación unos largos y cálidos dedos rodearon las muñecas de John y lo obligaron a separar sus manos de la piel que con tanto empeño tiraba. Ambos respiraban con cierta agitación en aquel instante.

No había máscara; era piel. Lo había sentido bajo sus propias yemas. Ni el mejor de los injertos de piel hubiera podido asemejarse tanto al Sherlock real. ¿Era… real?

—¿Sher… Sherlock…? —murmuró con la voz entrecortada—. Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando… Tú… Caíste y… Y luego te encontraron muerto en el hospital. ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

—Siempre miras, John, pero nunca observas. Ese es uno de tus defectos. Un defecto que en ocasiones puede ser una virtud y una protección para ti —murmuró con voz ronca tras tomar aire.

Aquellas palabras… Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se las había dicho Sherlock. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla y trazó una línea curva hasta el mentón.

—Si tú estás vivo solo cabe la opción de que esté perdiendo el juicio. Sí, debe ser eso —dijo para sí mismo, esbozando una extraña sonrisa, sintiendo el amargo sabor de una nueva lágrima en la boca.

—No seas absurdo, John. —Sherlock lo tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con impaciencia. Detestaba perder el tiempo, máxime si no disponía de él—. No te estás volviendo loco, por Dios, sé racional. No morí, joder, fue todo un teatro.

—¿Un… teatro? —inquirió—. ¡Un momento! Estoy siendo perfectamente racional. Yo vi cómo morías. _Moriste._

—Sí. Lo preparé todo con Molly. —Emitió un suspiro—. John, el tiempo apremia, sal de ese maldito estado de shock ya.

John alzó el mentón para mirar a Sherlock. Aún seguía tratando de encajar todas las piezas.

—Nadie puede sobrevivir a un golpe desde esta azotea, Sherlock. Es físicamente imposible.

Sherlock bufó con fastidio y se separó de él para comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro. John estaba comportándose como un auténtico inútil y eso lo exasperaba. Tendría que explicárselo todo de la manera más concisa posible.

—No me estrellé contra el suelo, es evidente que ni siquiera yo podría sobrevivir a semejante impacto. —Lo miró de soslayo, pero no hubo ningún cambio en la expresión de su compañero—. Retrocedamos un año y medio en el tiempo. ¿Cuál era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos?

—Eh… Se te consideró culpable de haber creado falsos casos para labrarte una reputación.

—Muy bien, John, continúa —lo instó, sin dejar de pasearse.

—La prensa se nos echó… uhm… encima y nos arrestaron.

—¿Qué más?

—Nos escapamos. Más adelante me llamaron para decirme que la señora Hudson había recibido un disparo y yo me dirigí a Baker Street para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Sigue.

—La señora Hudson se encontraba bien y cuando volví al hospital tú te encontrabas subido sobre el bode de esta misma azotea.

—Perfecto. ¿Quién crees que fue la única persona, a parte de ti, que creyó en mi palabra?

—¿Lestrade? —aventuró John.

—Posiblemente. Pero no, prueba otra vez.

—¿La señora Hudson?

—Probable también, pero tampoco.

John se quedó en silencio, sopesando las opciones que tenía.

—¿Molly?

—Exactamente. —Se abstuvo de recordarle lo que había dicho sobre Molly hacía apenas unos minutos; estaba claro que John no procesaba la información bien debido a su estado actual—. Molly fue la única que creyó en mi inocencia. La única en la que podía confiar para lo que tenía en mente.

Sherlock vio de reojo que John fruncía el ceño y se disponía a quejarse al respecto, por lo que alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

—Moriarty era predecible —continuó—. Él creía que no, pero lo era. Contaba con su suicidio pese a que tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

»Traté de detenerlo. Vuestras vidas corrían peligro y la única manera de detenerlo era jugar bajo sus reglas. Por lo que tuve que pedirle a Molly que me ayudara con algo que tenía en mente. Las preguntas luego, John. —Le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria—. Teníamos que idear un plan en caso de que tuviera que morir. Molly se escandalizó, por supuesto. Sin embargo, tras convencerla de que todo iba a salir bien (y doy fe que me costó bastante) accedió a ayudarme.

»Después de que tú te fueras me reuní con ella y le expliqué que ya me había citado aquí con Moriarty. Ella debía estar preparada para mi señal, así que cuando Moriarty se suicidó ella lo preparó todo mientras tú y yo hablábamos. Apenas tuvimos unos segundos para llevarlo todo a cabo. Ven, quiero mostrártelo desde aquí.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería. Lo siguió hasta situarse cerca de la cornisa. Ambos mantuvieron una distancia prudencial.

—Tú estabas ahí mientras hablábamos por teléfono —explicó señalando un punto en concreto—. Necesitaba que estuvieras ahí para que no pudieras ver el engaño y que pensaras que había muerto realmente.

»Justo ahí delante —señaló con el índice la acera que estaba bajo sus pies— había un camión aparcado estratégicamente. Estaba lleno de basura, de modo que nadie se extrañaría en caso de ver un colchón tirado sobre la acera, a esperas de que el basurero se bajara a recogerlo para llevárselo. Tuvimos que aprovechar un instante en el que no pasaba nadie por la calle para poder dejarme caer sobre el colchón. Tú desde tu posición, como es obvio, no podías verlo. Contaba con que echarías a correr para venir en mi ayuda, de modo que le pedí a Molly, con antelación por supuesto, que tuviera la _amabilidad_ de pedirle a alguien que buscara la manera de retenerte para que tardaras en llegar.

—Eso explica que una bicicleta me arrollara —murmuró John, sin darse cuenta de que lo había interrumpido—. Vale, muy bien. Me creo todo el tema del colchón y demás. Pero, ¿Cómo explicas el golpe en la frente y la sangre? ¿Y qué hay de que te enterraran?

—Pensaba que ya habías llegado a la conclusión tú solo. Ya veo que no. —Puso los ojos en blanco, simulando hastío, aunque en el fondo explicar cómo había ocurrido todo le resultaba gratificante—. Molly se encargó de mancharme el rostro de sangre artificial mientras yo inhalaba una dosis de una sustancia llamada _Memento Mori_ que en latín significa " _recuerda que vas a morir"._ Es interesante porque esa sustancia lo que hace es bajar tus pulsaciones hasta casi matarte, afortunadamente, es temporal. Al cabo de un rato los efectos se pasan y vuelves a tu estado normal, pero pagando el precio de ser un completo inútil durante varias horas.

»Molly… cuidó de mi durante ese período de tiempo en el que ni siquiera podía levantarme de la camilla —confesó con los dientes apretados, como si admitirlo le costara más de lo que parecía—. Le debo mucho a Molly.

John lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, estupefacto. Se humedeció los labios y formuló la pregunta que llevaba rondándole la mente desde hacía un rato:

—¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en avisarme de que estabas vivo? ¿Ha sido por el ataque a la señora Hudson?

—Digamos que tenía que desaparecer del mapa hasta que la situación se normalizase. Nadie salvo Molly y Mycroft podía saber que continuaba vivo, si no tu vida correría peligro, al igual que la de la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Tenía que protegeros.

—¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! Hubiera guardado el secreto, Sherlock. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

El interpelado le dirigió una enigmática mirada que no supo interpretar.

—No es cuestión de confianza, sabes perfectamente cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se trata de ti, John: eres demasiado transparente y aunque no confesarías nada tus expresiones te delatan. Tu _mirada_ te delata.

—¿Mi mirada? —inquirió, confundido.

—Tenemos que irnos, John.

—¡Espera! Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

Sherlock se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

—John, vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para hablar. Te lo prometo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿No confías en mí? —dijo tendiéndole una mano.

John bajó la mirada al brazo que le había extendido y se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Sherlock no parpadeó, temiendo una respuesta negativa. No obstante, John sonrió de lado y tomó su mano.

Los labios de Sherlock esbozaron una sonrisa; eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

De momento.

 **Nota de la Autora: Lo escribí hace unos meses, cuando terminé de verme la temporada 2. MuzuYume-chan es mi querida beta reader y suele tener una paciencia increíble de Ravenclaw conmigo, así que desde aquí le doy muchísimas gracias :). Si hay algún error es porque hice algún cambio de última hora, de modo que espero que me lo disculpéis. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas :3**

 **No va a ser el único fanfic/oneshot que escriba de Sherlock, pero tiempo al tiempo.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
